1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for controlling a threshold voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to popularization of smartphones, an event-based vision sensor capable of operating with low calculation and low power consumption in comparison to a frame-based vision sensor is increasingly utilized. In the frame-based vision sensor, signals are output from all sensing elements every frame, whereas in the event-based vision sensor, a signal is output from a sensing element in which an intensity of light changes. Accordingly, in the event-based vision sensor, calculation and power consumption may be reduced.
However, the event-based vision sensor may use a threshold voltage to sense a change in an intensity of light and to output a signal. Due to a limitation in manufacturing of event-based vision sensors, ideal threshold voltages may be different from each other even though the same manufacturing process are used to manufacture event-based vision sensors.
When the same threshold voltage is applied to all a plurality of event-based vision sensors manufactured by the same manufacturing process, it may be difficult to correct an optimum performance of the event-based vision sensors. In addition, there is a limitation to a method of manually determining an ideal threshold voltage of an event-based vision sensor.